Just Like My Pills
by Hell's Princess Cra
Summary: This is a Masky x Reader. Tim and (y/n) have known each other for a few years now and have a friends with benefits relationship, but what happens when Tim starts staying out late and sometimes missing for weeks at a time? What will (y/n) do after finding strange items in Tim's house?
1. Part 1

Masky X Reader  
Part 1  
(Narrator's P.O.V)  
A brown haired man pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and inhaled it's addicting toxins while he was waiting for his pharmacy to call so that he could go pick up his medications. His phone chimed. Eagerly checking it, he growled in slight annoyance, but answered.  
"Hey, listen, I'm waiting for the pharmacy-"  
"That's why I'm calling... They called me again." the girl on the other side of the call sighed, then continued, "Just head home. I'll get your meds, since I'm already in the store."  
The smoking brunette shifted his weight a little then spoke, "Thanks, uh, just drop it off at my house... You have the spare key, right?"  
The sound of jingling keys carried over the phone before a happy 'yes'. The two exchanged farewells and the man put his phone back in his pocket. Taking one last long inhale of his nearly dead cigarette, he dropped it, snuffing it out as he began his trek home.  
(Masky's P.O.V)  
I entered my home to find (Y/n) sitting on my couch, a cup of sweet tea in her hands. She looked up from a book when she heard the door creak open then shut. Her warm (e/c) eyes greeting me kindly before dropping into concern.  
'Oh God. Here we go.' I thought, sighing and rubbing the back of my neck (Y/n) stood, her sundress flowing around her ankles as she walked towards me.  
"They, uh, they increased your medicine's strength and dosage..." she stopped, not looking me in the eye, knowing that this was an area of thin ice. I looked into her (e/c) eyes and spoke, "I know. I'm fine; don't worry about it."  
She nodded and bit her bottom lip, she was so cute when she made those faces. I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips gently. This was normal for us. Originally, we were only friends that had met at a therapist's office, both of us had our own problems. Within a year we had become fairly close, but neither of us were ready for a relationship, so we became bed buddies... or as she'd say 'friends with benefits'. She doesn't know about the mask... She'll never know...


	2. Part 2

(Masky's P.O.V.)  
(Y/n) stayed with me, we didn't have sex, we just teased. We were both too tired and tense for the mood to hit anyways. I watched her sleep. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair laying messily on the pillow, her soft body curled into a little ball with her knees almost against her chest.  
'How does she do that?' I chuckled as I watched her. Her (e/c) eyes fluttered open as she sat up and looked at me.  
"Timmy, what's wrong?" she yawned and brushed a lock for my brown hair out of my face. I shook my head, smiling, and answered, "Nothing. I just love watching you sleep. You're so cute when you are sleeping."  
She smiled and climbed over my body, her beautiful, sleepy face in mine. She spoke with her soft angelic lips next to my ear, "Tim, I'm not tired anymore... Wanna help me with that?"  
I grinned and captured her lips with mine, pushing my tongue into her mouth. I switched our position so that I was on top of her. A rough make-out session played out. My breathing was heavy from damaged lungs from years of smoking. (Y/n) smiled at me and played with my hair before I began to leave love marks on her neck. Everything played out smoothly and ended with (y/n) passed out happily, her hair a sexed-up mess and me getting out of bed and popping one of my pills. I walked into my kitchen without bothering to but my boxers back on. I turned on the light and instantly jumped back. Hoodie sat on my counter top, swinging his legs. He looked at me when the lights went on and he chuckled lightly behind his red and black mask, "Had some fun, did we, Timothy?"  
"Shut up. Why are you here?" I whispered in annoyance, slightly embarrassed due to being naked.  
"We gotta go to work, Masky." the man on my counter said, pulling a white mask with black lips and eyes and drawn on eyebrows from his jacket. I nodded and went back into my room. I quickly got clothed in my usual jacket and jeans, wrote (y/n) a note and put on the mask. We quietly left and began to run towards the woods, the soft clacking of pills in a bottle in my pocket next to my cigarettes and lighter. We stopped in a clearing, both of us out of breath. I began coughing, slightly struggling to breathe.  
"Dude, get an inhaler." Hoodie teased, laughing at my struggle for air. I looked at my masked companion, "Sh- Shut up... Asshole."  
A large, thin shadow cast over us. A tall, white, faceless man loomed over us... Slenderman, our master. We both dropped to one knee, bowing to the omnipotent faceless man. He nodded and we stood. The crunching of leaves echoed from the clutter of trees to our left, Master pointed in the direction and I shot off like a bullet running to the source of the noise, my partner behind me. A young man with long black hair can into view, obviously lost. He heard a snap of a twig I ran over and quickly turned, hair flying into his face, veiling it.  
I tackled him to the ground, my fingers wrapped around his white leathery skin; the feeling made my skin crawl. Hoodie crouched next to us as soon as he reached our position and pushed the man's hair out of his face. His face was just as leathery and white as his neck, a smile carved into his cheeks, his eyelids burned off. I could feel Hoodie roll his eyes from under his red patches on his black mask.  
"Jeffery, what the Hell are you doing?" he groaned, annoyed with the younger man. Jeffery chuckle and choked out, "Get fat ass off me and I'll tell you."  
I kicked him in the ribs. This wasn't the first time I met Jeff. He was four years younger than I was, the same age as (y/n), twenty-one. Slenderman had introduced us to him, we were supposed to teach him and help him become one of Slenderman's proxies, but he ran away like the child he was. Slenderman appeared next to us as I stood, leaving Jeff on the ground, his pale hand against his forehead in obvious irritation. He quickly used his other hand to flick his hand in a 'go away' fashion towards the entrance to the woods. Jeff stared at him with his unblinking gaze and opened his mouth, admittedly it was the grossest thing I've seen in a while. His cut in smile slightly bleeding, cracking, and flapping with each word he spoke.  
"I need a place to stay for a bit, Man... Help a killer out!" he whined. After a second of thick silence Slenderman nodded, agreeing to help him. He turned his blank face to Hoodie, whom quickly shook his head and responded, "I'm currently in a heavy civilized place. I can't hind that without it looking suspicious."  
Slenderman then looked to me. My eyes widened behind the mask as I shook my head. Slenderman lifted Jeff by his hair and placed him in my arms, forcing me to hold him bridal style. I dropped him and growled, absolutely angered by the decision. Hoodie began to laugh.  
"Shut up, Rusty-Nuts." I hissed and kicked Jeff in the side as began to stand. Hoodie's laughter died.  
"Stop it with the auburn nicknames! How many do you have in that cancered brain of yours?" he growled. I grabbed Jeff's hair and began to drag him back to my house.  
"Hey, Fat ass! Stop! Fucking stop with the hair pulling!" Jeff hissed slashing at me with his blade. I dropped him and kept walking.  
"Move your burnt, bloody ass. I'm not waiting for you." I called back as I broke into a sprint, speeding through the trees. Jeff quickly caught up. For a drunk, sleep deprived man, he was much faster than I expected. It didn't take long until we reached my residence.  
"Okay, listen. My girl is in there sleeping. Don't touch her. Pull your nasty hoodie over your face and sleep on the couch. If she wakes up, keep your head down, and tell her that you're a friend who needed a place to stay. Got it?" I hissed, opening the door and letting the killer in. He turned to me and opened his mouth.  
"Go to sleep." I commanded as I shut the door in his leathery face and tred back into the woods...


	3. Part 3

**(Narrator's P.O.V.)**  
One hour had passed as Jeff lied on the sofa, sleep glazed over his unresting eyes, his hood covering his face. (Y/n) just awoken from her slumber, searching for a glass of tea, which was no where to be found in the main bedroom. She walked out of the room, passed the stranger on the couch, and into the kitchen, then to the fridge where her tea glass resided, half full. She swallowed down the rest of the sweet liquid and put the glass in the sink before heading back to her lover's bed for more heavenly sleep. She knew Tim wasn't in bed, but figured he went out for a smoke or to go get more cigarettes to feed his addiction.  
Jeff's eyes snapped away from sleep and into an alert state. He heard (y/n) walking back to the room and could feel her movements. He didn't move a single inch, not wanting to startle the sleepy girl. Her movements halted completely, then headed back to the couch.  
"Excuse me, but who the Hell are you?" she hissed half heartedly. Jeff sat up, not looking at her completely and spoke, "My name is Jeff... I'm a friend of Tim's... He went out to get cigarettes and found me. Told me I could sleep here for a few days."  
(Y/n) glared skeptically at the strange man, before shaking her head and walking back into the bedroom.  
"If you try anything funny, I'll kill you!" she growled from Tim's room. Jeff chuckled and laid back down.  
**(Masky's P.O.V.)**  
Light began to flow into the darkness, it was daybreak. I ran back to the house and removed my mask before entering. I saw Jeff sleeping on the couch and quickly went into my bedroom. (Y/n) was in the bed, completely safe and cuddling with my old baseball bat. I smiled, and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.  
"T-Tim? Tim! There's a-" she began, but I cut her off, "I know. His name is Jeff. He's a friend that needed a place to stay for a bit."  
She nodded and hugged me tightly, forcing me onto the bed with her. I laughed and rolled over, pulling her on top of me and entangling my hands in her (h/l)(h/c) locks. She giggled and lightly rubbed her nose against mine. Her eyes lit up, like she just remembered something and pinned my shoulders to the bed, then spoke, "Where the Hell did you go?!"  
"I went out for a walk and to get some cigarettes and a new lighter. I ran into Jeff and a few other friends. Sorry..." I shrugged and lazily smirked. I pulled her down, our lips inches away, then-  
"Tim! Where is your shower?" Jeff's voice shot into my ears and I rolled my eyes, as did (y/n) as she got up and stood in front of me. I sighed and walked over to the smelly idiot.  
"Jeff, you need a car wash to clean you. The shower is down the hall and the second to last door on the left." I growled, Jeff flipped his middle finger at my comment and trotted to the shower.  
"How long will he be here?" (y/n) pouted, truly upset with his presence. I hugged her lazily, answering, "Only two more days."  
She nodded, smiled slightly, and kissed me before getting dressed. I watched her slip on a (f/c) tube top and a pair of faded, ripped jean shorts. She gave me another hug and kiss, then left. She left me to deal with Jeff on my own. I sighed, "Thanks, babe."  
Jeff walked out of the shower in a towel, went to the living room, grabbed some spare clothes and changed. Right there, by the couch, in the living room. I groaned in annoyance, "Why me? Why do I have to deal with this shit ball?"  
Jeff's lidless eyes looked over to me then behind me into my room. I glared questioningly at him. He grunted, "Where'd ya girl go? She leave yer poor, demented ass?"  
_'Two more days, just two more days.'_ I thought pinching the bridge of my nose.  
Those two days were the longest two days I have ever had. It's been a month since Jeff left and a few weeks since I've seen (y/n). I've called her, sent texts, and went to her house several times; she never answers. I would've gone into her house, but I lost the key and couldn't find the spare.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket, I quickly answered, smiling as I heard (y/n)'s voice, which soon turned into a frown.  
"T- Tim? Tim, I- I don't know where I am... I c- can't see anything and I can't mo-"  
She was cut off by another woman's voice, "Hello, Masky. Help me and I'll give your sweet (y/n) back to you."  
I knew that voice. That damned woman. I let out a harsh sigh before answering, "Let me guess. You want Jeff?"  
I heard the smile she wore in her voice, "Good boy."


	4. Part 4

**[(Y/n)'s P.O.V.]**  
It's been four days since that call and I finally began to get some information from my captor.  
"Who are you?" I asked, unable to see due to the cloth wrapped over my eyes. My captor chuckled and ran her nails along my jaw line then spoke once she reached my chin, "My name is Jane. Of course, you could call me anything you want." She separated the words in her last sentence and tapped my nose with the last word. I took a few deep breathes before speaking again, "C-can you remove the blind fold? Please?"  
Another chuckle emitted from her throat as she pulled off the cloth roughly. She walked in front of me and leaned down close to my face.  
"You are pretty cute. No wonder Timmy likes you. I used to be as good looking, that is until that idiot Jeff destroyed me." her voice started soft and sweet, quickly turning angered and hard. She stood up straight and slightly tugged her dress back down, since it had rode up a little as she was bending over. The short black garb only went to few inches above her knees, revealing her long legs.  
"Oh, dear. Are you checking me out?" she purred and caressed my cheek, causing me to become uncomfortable and jerk away, which obviously annoyed her. She huffed and walked behind me, grabbed the back of my chair and dragged me into another room, my body tensed expecting her to drop me on my back. My arms began to turn red and agitated where the ropes held them.  
Hours passed, my arms began to bleed from the ropes' rough and tight caress. Jane never seemed to shut her mouth and some of the things she said and did made me question her sexuality. She'd straddle my lap and twirl my hair as she said sweet things in my ear. A knock echoed through the structure we resided in. Jane seemed to perk up. She quickly grabbed the back of my chair and dragged me to the location of the knock, where a large door stood. She swung open the door, welcoming Tim's friend Jeff and a man who had the same build as Tim in a white mask with black lips, darkened eyes, and drawn on eyebrows.  
Jeff quickly pulled out a knife and lunged at Jane as she did the same. The masked man ran towards me, cut my binds, picked me up bridal style, and ran. He gently put me down on the steps of my house. I furrowed my brow in confusion. His cologne smelt exactly like Tim's, his hair was the same style and color, and his clothes...  
"Tim? Tim, why are you wearing that mask? What's wrong with Jeff's face? I'm so confused..." I grabbed his sleeve before he could run. His shoulders slumped as he sat next to me and whispered, "You'll forget all this soon, (y/n)."  
**(Masky's P.O.V.)**  
"You'll forget all this soon, (y/n)." I whispered and quickly hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. I picked her up and carried her inside, placing her on her sofa. I took off my mask and kissed her soft lips before leaving and locking her door.  
"So? What are you going to do about her? Slenderman will not be pleased, Masky." my auburn companion cooed from the shadows. I sighed and looked at him, "It'll be fine. Slenderman won't care as long as she remembers nothing about this encounter. I hit her pretty hard, so she shouldn't be able to recall anything..."  
"You, my friend, are an abusive lover." he chuckled.  
"Shut up, Rusty-Nuts." I hissed, receiving a laugh. Hoodie turned and I walked up beside him, then we ran back into the woods. Trees and other foliage were dodged and passed. Two black haired figures ran across our path, causing us to skid to a stop. Jeff lead Jane to this area to allow himself to fight as he pleased in the open space.  
"You wanna get the girl?" I asked, Hoodie nodded and we lenged at the quarreling duo, pinning them to the ground. Jeff's throat emitted a low growl of annoyance, as did Jane's. Rolling off of the younger man, I stood and looked up at our Master, Slenderman. Slenderman grabbed Jane from underneath Hoodie and left. I can only assume he was going to kill her or relocate her. Jeff scoffed and quickly hopped to his feet.  
"I'm leaving. Thanks for interrupting, fat-asses!" Jeff huffed and ran off. Hoodie and I exchanged glances and harmonized, "He's an idiot."  
"I better get back to (y/n). She'll be waking up soon and I have to make some excuse up." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Hoodie waved a lazy goodbye and we set off in opposing directions. As soon as I got to her door, I unlocked it and slipped inside. She was still on her couch and asleep. I made some coffee and went back to the couch, moving (y/n)'s head, so that it rested on my lap and turning on the television. The sun began to rise about an hour after I had seated myself. I watched a few of the early morning shows and turned it to the news as the clock struck nine. (Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. She groggily stared at me for a minute or two before speaking, "Tim? Why does my head hurt so much? I can't remember anything from last night."  
"You got drunk last night and I had to take you home. You wouldn't stay in your bed, so you slept on the couch." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She slowly nodded, believing my story, until she remembered being held captive by Jane.  
"How? I was being held hostage by some weird woman for a few days!" she quickly stood. I put down my coffee cup, stood up behind her, and placed my hands on her shoulders, lightly massaging them. I pressed my body against hers and soothingly whispered in her ear, "Babe, it was all a dream. Three days ago, you slept all day."  
"Why do I have rope bu-"  
"When you woke up the night after, you got really kinky and you made me tie you with ropes before we had sex." I calmly lied, resting my head on her soft shoulder. She looked down, "So, it was all a dream?"  
I nodded and kissed her cheek, earning a smile and a kiss on the lips. I watched her walk into the kitchen, get a cup of coffee and sit on the couch. Her delicate lips curled into another smile as she patted the space next to her. I grabbed my mug and plopped back onto the couch, placing my arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Everything back to normal. My lies fueling our relationship, keeping us together and keeping her safe. What she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.  
"Tim, I drive you crazy, right?" (Y/n) teased. I sighed in thought then opened my mouth, "No. You keep me sane; just like my pills."


	5. Part 5

**(Hoodie's P.O.V.)**  
I rolled my eyes at the sight of Masky and that girl. Every time we go out to do our jobs as proxies of the Slenderman, he leaves early or just doesn't come at all. Our master is also getting quite annoyed with his actions. We were supposed to keep Jeff and Jane apart, but when Masky's tramp got caught by Jane, he just_ had_ to save her and bring on another battle between Jane and Jeff. I can't truly blame him for saving her, but Jane failed her purpose. Slenderman had hired her to get rid of the girl, but she used it to her advantage and used the event to get to Jeff.  
I sighed as I returned to an abandoned, broken down building. This is where I stayed most of the time, so I suppose it could be called a refuge. I walked in, grabbed my bottle of pills and my camera, then once again exited the building. I ran through the woods, taking a different path than the one I had used the day before. I never travel the same path, it raises the chance that I'll get followed. I came to a halt as I neared the road. I quickly stripped off my mask and my hood before walking across the street to the sidewalk on the other side. Cars rapidly honked at each other as other passed by or cut them off. Clouds began to darken and the air became thick with the scent of the rain to come. I quicken my pace hoping to get home before the storm began.  
Unfortunately, the rain began before I thought it would and it soaked through my clothes and nearly drown my camera. The storm got worse by the time I had reached my house. I peeled off my now heavy, wet clothes, set my camera and pills on a table and went into my bedroom. Jane sat on my bed, staring at my freshly nude form.  
"Slender is relocating me." she growled. I sighed and searched my floor for a clean pair of boxers, finally finding a pair, I pulled them on and spoke, "I could've told you that would happen, Jane. Truthfully, I'll be happy once you're gone; it'll get Master off my ass about tracking you all the time."  
She made a mockingly disappointed grunt and wrapped her arms around my neck, speaking in the false sad tone, "Won't you miss me? Just a little?"  
"No." I pushed her off and put on some clean clothes and turned back to her continuing my reply, "I never would. I never liked you. Master is probably waiting, so get lost."  
She growled and marched out of my house, slamming the door. I smiled and thought to myself, _'Maybe this will teach her to actually kill her target... (Y/n), you are screwed once I get my hands on your pretty little throat!'_  
I put on a raincoat, grabbed my items from the table, and left my house. I walked back to (Y/n)'s house and looked through the window and quickly backed away from the window and into a hiding place, a light blush on my face and a small drizzle of blood running from my nose.  
**[(Y/n)'s P.O.V.]**  
"Tim! Yes!" I moaned loudly as he repeatedly slammed into me. Our 'harmless' cuddling lead to kissing which lead to foreplay, then to us having sex on my couch in the middle of the day with the curtains open. Moans and grunts of pleasure escaped our throats.  
Tim kissed and sucked on my neck, causing me to moan louder. With each thrust into me I moaned louder and began grinding my hips into his. Tim pulled me into his lap, lifted me, then impaled me on his erect member repeatedly, thrusting up as he pushed me back down. I was getting so close to release when he removed himself and lifted my legs onto his shoulders and licked my womanhood. His tongue plunging inside me, I cried out his name and arched my back. I loved it when he ate me out; he knew exactly how to make me scream and beg for more.  
He pulled away after delivering on last lick to my clitoris and layed back, propping himself up on his elbows, panting with lust and the need for air. I straddled his hips and slowly slid myself onto his penis, gasping and moaning as my leg fell off the side of the couch, causing me to be penetrated much harder and faster than I planned. I quickly recovered and began bouncing on his erection, picking up my pace as I got closer to sweet release. Tim moved his hips slightly before I forced myself back down and my vision blurred from pleasure, my voice screaming out his name.  
His smile grew as he pushed my back onto the couch and harshly crashed our hips together, hitting my g-spot over and over. I could feel my walls clasp around him as I orgasmed loudly. He didn't stop; he kept forcing himself into me as I orgasmed, doubling our pleasure.  
"Tim, pull out." I ordered through my rapid breathing, coming down from the high of my orgasm. He pulled out reluctantly and I smiled at him. I've never let him climax inside me because we never used condoms and neither of us wanted a child. I slid off the couch to my knees. I watched as he chuckled and sat up, allowing me access to his member. I stared him in the eyes as I slowly licked the shaft of his penis and played with the head. He moaned as I took it into my mouth, sucking and licking teasingly. His hand traveled to the back of my head and entangled in my hair. Tim's head rolled back as he release moans of delight and pleasure. The hand on my head push me further down on his erection, forcing me to deep throat him.  
"(Y/n)!" Tim moaned as his seed shot into the back of my throat and filled my mouth. I swallowed as much of the bitterness as I could before pulling away and coughing up the rest into my hands. Tim looked down at me and smiled, "Sorry, babe."  
He handed me a tissue and I wiped his genetic material off my face and hands the best I could. He began coughing and wheezing after watching me try to clean myself with the tissues. I walked to my shower as he got dressed and swallowed some of his pills.  
"I'd stay, but I'm already gonna be late to my appointment." he sighed and coughed once more before walking out my door.  
"Bye." I muttered and stepped into my shower. After my shower, I changed into a comfy loose shirt and baggy pants, then crawled into my bed. I quickly fell asleep, only seeing a small glance of the hooded man in my bedroom.


End file.
